Not Gryffindor!
by xX-MissBoofzilla-Xx
Summary: Harry and Ginny'd eldest daughter, Lily is off to hogwarts. What happens when Lily is not sorted into Gryffindor?
1. To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own harry potter or any other characters J.K Rowling created.

Ignore the 16 years later bit at the end of Deathly Hallows.

The idea came to me in a day dream at school and I spent the next 10 minutes trying to remember it all.I can't write to well so it may be a little odd.

**Un beta'd!**

**Not Gryffindor**

Chapter 1: To Hogwarts

"I can't wait to go to my first class. Can you?" Sophia asked. Hermione had raised her children with a thirst for knowledge that rivalled her own."Lily?" Sophia waved a hand in front of lily's to get her attention. "Lily May Potter are you ignoring me!?"

."Huh? Sorry daydreaming" Lily asked looking across at her frizzy haired cousin. Sophia frowned.

"I asked you if you could wait till our first class and you shouldn't say 'huh' it makes you sound dumb or something." Lily sighed.

"Sorry Sophie, no I can't wait till our first class either."

"Gryffindor is gonna be sooo fun it has a huge common room with a fire and you can stay up as late as you like _and_ we'll be sharing a dorm so we can stay up all night together studying."

_Not if i can help it_ Lily thought. Lily loved her cousins she really did but Eric was obnoxious and Sophoe was a know it all and a chatter box. Not a good combination. She stood up hoping she would find some better company in another cabin.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked.

_Um? Sophie would go berserk if i told her i didn't want to hang with her._

"The ladies room?"

"Oh, ok" Sophie looked down at her new transfiguration book and didn't realise lily hadn't come back till the train stopped.

Lily wandered up the train looking for a likely compartment but all of them were packed. The last compartment held two girls. They wore Slytherin robes yet they were in the first year carriage and surely unsorted. The girl closest to the door had short black hair that swung as she turned her head to talk to the other occupant of the room. This girl had long strawberry blond hair that reached her hips and big brown eyes. She looked up and brown met green. She motioned to the other girl who turned around saw Lily and immediately stood up and opened the door.

"Is there a reason you're standing outside our door or were you eavesdropping on our conversation." Lily blushed as red as her hair as she stuttered trying to find an excuse.

"I...um...i was..." she took a deep breath "i was looking for some company and you looked nice so i was going to say hi but you were talking so i waited till you were finished talking. My names Lily what's yours?" She said all this really fast without breaks and then looked down at her shoes.

There was a shocked silence before the one at the door decided to speak.

"Ok," She gave the blond a look that clearly said _What are we going to do with this weirdo? _The blonde mouthed_ let her in._

"Hi lily, my name's Malorie farewether and this is Evangeline Zabini, but you can call her Eva."

"Hi" Eva waved her hand and Malorie closed the door. "You may sit with us, we were discussing pranks to pull on Gryffindor students, my father told me that i was to pull as many pranks as possible and even gave me tips and ideas. You're not a Gryffindor are you?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. My father really wants me to be in Gryffindor but i don't want to spend every moment with my annoying know it all cousin."

"Oh," the girls paled slightly, "My whole family's been in Slytherin for like, hundreds of years or something so i obviously will be and Malorie is the same. We're actually distantly related, our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmothers were sisters. I have a sister already at Hogwarts, she's in fifth year. Before i hopped on the train she told me stories about how they flush first years heads down the toilets and then let the dragons loose on you, but she was just teasing me and got into trouble of mother. Do you have any sisters?"

"Yes three, Georgia, Faith and Alexis all younger than me. I'm the oldest."

Lily looked up into Malorie's shocked face. "You have three younger sisters?"

Lily nodded "Yes and two brothers."

"You must have an army of nurse's at home to look after you. I had two and that was just for me. My sister had a further three."

"No. My mother raises us but my uncles help out at times taking us for a couple of days every now and then." Malorie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Eva just looked at her closely.

"You mean to say that you never had a nurse. Not ever?"

"no, there was never any need."

"well" After an awkward silence Eva started talking about her new racing broom and all thought of nurse's was gone. The girls spent the rest of the train ride conversing about trivial things.

I know it's kinda short but i just wanted to post something. The next chapter will be longer and involve Lily's arrival at Hogwarts, the reaction of her new found friends of her family and the sorting.

Luv Ya

Boof


	2. Sorted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from J.K Rowlings books. I am only borrowing them for now.

Chapter 2 – Sorted

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." The voice echoed up the train startling many first years that hadn't even started getting changed.

Lily, Eva and Malorie stood up shoved the last of their lollies into their pockets and joined the crowds in the corridor. The train stopped and the students rushed towards the carriages leaving the first years alone on the dark platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here." Lily recognised the voice belonging to Hagrid the grounds keeper. She quietly hid at the back of the crowd. She didn't want her new friends to find she was a Potter. "All 'ere?" the first years stared at the half giant."Ok, firs' years follow me. Mind yer step. Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend 'ere." The first years did get their first sight of Hogwarts around the bend resulting in a lot of students falling face first onto the gravel path as they stopped. "Up yer get 'n' into the boats" he said gesturing towards a fleet of boats on the lake in front of them.

Lily, Eva and Malorie climbed into the last boat and continued their conversation from the train. On arrival professor Hallow greeted them and escorted them to the doors of the great hall. The other first years looked around in amazement at all these new things around them. Lily just looked bored. With her father working here as a professor she had often visited during Christmas and knew every part of the castle including most of the secret passages. "Form a line and follow me the sorting is about to begin. I hope to see some of you in my house Hufflepuff." A few students nodded. Professor Hallow led the scared first years through the doors past the houses and told them to wait here. A few of the elder students were displaying thumbs up to frightened siblings while others just ignored them. Lily stopped staring at the students and instead looked towards the staff table. Her father waved and a few other teachers smiled. Professor Hallows came back with a stool, hat and roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and will lower the hat onto your head to sort you into the correct houses. Abbot, Sarah."

The first worried looking girl rushed forwards nearly tripped over her feet and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. "Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled almost immediately. Professor Hallows got her wish. "Adam, Aaron" "Gryffindor!" The table to the right erupted in cheers as the first new Gryffindor sat down. Malorie was sorted into Slytherin and sat down leaving two spaces next to her. The other houses greeted the first years as each was sorted. "Potter, Lily" The hall was quiet as lily slowly made way up the stairs towards the stool. She turned around and looked over the students catching a glimpse of Malorie thumbs up before the hat was placed on her head covering her eyes. _Hmmm difficult to place, cunning as a snake yet, brave as a lion. Much the same problem as your father if I remember correctly. Better be _"Slytherin!" The cheer from the Slytherin table was nothing compared to that of the staff table. "Yes! I got potter, I got potter." Professor Malfoy stood up doing a victory dance around Harry's chair. Her father just hit his head repeatedly on the table. He would never live this done. Malfoy would tease him for the rest of his life. Lily sat at the Slytherin table with Malorie ignoring the stares from other students including her cousins. Especially her cousins. Eva was also sorted into Slytherin and sat next to Lily giving her a grin before concentrating on the headmistress, professor Mcgonagall who had stood up at the end of the sorting. "Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts. Before we all dig into our meal a few announcements. First, anyone found near the forbidden forest will be punished severely."She looked towards the Slytherin table, particularly at three six year students who last year had angered the centaurs so much that they had stampeded the grounds preventing students from going outside for days. "Also anyone found in the possession of the products from Weasley Wizzard Wheezes will have detention for a week and the offending article confiscated. And now on with the feast." The tables filled with food and the students started eating. Throughout dinner harry teased and taunted Draco but nothing wiped the idiotic grin of his face.

After Dinner the first years were escorted by their heads of houses to the dormitories. The Slytherins lead by professor Malfoy went towards the dungeons. They came to a picture of ghosts playing poker and professor Malfoy spoke the password. "Mugwallop, the password will be changed weekly so listen to your prefects." The last bit was directed at the scared first years behind him. The painting swung open to reveal the common room. Black leather armchairs were arranged around the roaring fire and tapestries lined the walls depicting snakes in many colours but mainly green and black. "I will not tolerate fights inside the dorm save your energy for the Gryffindors," There were a few giggles. Draco sighed he was supposed to promote inter house fellowship."I didn't tell you that. We must join hands with our fellow houses to promote friendship and unity." He said this in a dull voice with a look on his face that clearly stated he was being made to say this. "The girls dormitory is to your left the boys to your right. Breakfast will be at 8:30 on school days and 9 on a weekend in the great hall. Goodnight" Lily and Malorie ran up the stairs to find their beds while Eva followed with grace and Decorum that her friends were clearly lacking at this moment. Once up in the dorm the girls found their trunks at the foots of their beds and hurried to change for bed. "So are you really Harry Potter's daughter, I would have thought for sure you'd be in Gryffindor like your father instead of in Slytherin."Eva commented. Lily studied Eva's face but found only innocent curiosity instead of the hatred she had expected.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be in Gryffindor too. Did you see professor Malfoy's face, he looked like he'd won the lottery or something."Lily replied gleefully. Her parents had raised her to understand both the muggle and magical world. "What's the lottery?""Well Malorie it's a muggle game where you buy numbers and then they show numbers on the TV that night and if they match yours you win lots of money. My great uncle won it once but I've never met him." Malorie looked to Eva but Eva shrugged, she didn't understand either."Okay explain that again, how do you buy numbers?""Well first you..."

The girls continued this conversation for nearly an hour, with Eva and Malorie asking questions where needed. They finally gave up understanding the Muggle world, had a pillow fight and then snuggled into bed thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday so the girls slept in and stumbled down to the great hall in their pyjamas. They were not the only ones to do so. All the tables were littered with bed hair, sleepy eyes and pyjamas. Sophie ran over to Lily as soon as she stepped foot in the door to the great hall. "Lily how could _you_ be sorted into Slytherin! Their all Snakes and you know it." Lily stared at her cousin. Her smart cousin had completely dismissed the fact that she was surrounded by Slytherin's all now glaring at her."By the way your father wants to see you in his room now. Your gonna be in soooo much trouble."

"Well Sophie just because you are not smart or cunning enough to be a Slytherin does not mean that you should take it out on me plus we," she said gesturing to her fellow Slytherins "would not want you in our house any way."Sophie stared at her with her mouth open in shock. "Flies, Sophie, flies" Sophie closed her mouth and stormed away. She laughed along with her house and then told Eva and Malorie to go have breakfast she would see them in their dorm later. Lily walked calmly to her father's private chambers. She would not get in trouble. She knew for a fact that her father had the chance to be in Slytherin. She walked into her father's study and found him sitting at the desk with a bowl a cereal. He turned when he heard the door. "Ah, Lily come in and have a seat." He conjured up another comfy red armchair for her. "Now what did the hat say to you." "You're not upset I was placed in Slytherin?" He shook his head. "Oh, well the hat said I was brave and cunning and then shouted out Slytherin." Harry nodded and sighed. "I was afraid of that. You are truly my daughter. Don't let Sophie get on your nerves about being in Slytherin. She has unfortunately gained her father's prejudices'. That was the one reason I never told Ron I could have been in Slytherin. Have you made any friends?" "Yes! Malorie and Evangeline, I met them on the train. Malorie is really funny, Eva is quiet but really smart. Eva is what we call Evangeline. She's a Zabini, didn't you mention a Zabini being in your year at Hogwarts?" Harry just looked at her. What happened to his quiet shy lily, when did she become so loud and confident? After a moments silence he managed to choke out that yes there had been a Blaise Zabini in his year. He wished her good luck with her friends and sent her on her way. He then turned around to his desk and continued to plot the prank he was going to play on Draco for his behaviour at the welcoming feast. He would make the Marauders proud.

* * *

This one is a little longer and still un beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it so far. =)

Please review. I love reviews, constructive criticism is welcome.

Luv ya,

Boof


	3. Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter characters.

I have had major writers block lately couldn't concentrate on this fic.

Not Gryffindor chapter three. Pranks Galore

Lily sat at the Slytherin table for lunch ignoring the stares she received from certain students over at the Gryffindor table. Eva and Malorie were discussing the charms lesson they just had. Professor Brown had demonstrated some things they would learn in the next few years. She levitated a boy's rat around the room while simultaneously lighting all the candles in the room and floating them around student's heads. All the first years had walked away with looks of awe on their faces. They were however interrupted by a loud POP from the Staff table followed by an equally loud chuckle. Where professor Malfoy had been sitting, a yellow ferret now stood and behind it was an eagle. The Eagle chased the ferret around the hall to the joy of the students. After ten minutes the ferret resorted to hiding under the tables, in between feet. The Eagle landed and changed into Professor Potter who was red in the face both from the tiring fly and from laughing so hard. Professor Malfoy crawled out from under the table brushing yellow fur from his once clean clothes. "I'll get you for that potter!" He turned around and stormed out. The hall erupted in laughter. On Malfoy's back were various signs that said everything from 'Kick me' to 'Ferret face!' Professor Potter sat down and tried to finish his breakfast but was interrupted by a yell from the dungeons 5 minutes later. "POTTER!" Harry shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, gave Lily a thumbs up and then ran for his life as a green and pink polka dot professor charged in the doors of the great hall. Draco had walked through the door to his quarters. He couldn't wait till Draco got to his Office that would be hysterical.

The bell went and the first years hurried to their first transfiguration lesson of the year. Professor Meerier greeted them and directed them to sit in the seat with their name hovering above it. Lily, to her horror was seated beside Sophia. Eva and Malorie were seated behind Lily. They were about to ask for a seat transfer when Meerier got everyone's attention by turning her desk into a pig and back again. "Now that I have your attention. In transfiguration you will learn how to do that in fifth year. Right now you will stick to toothpicks." With that a toothpick appeared on everyone's desk. She taught them the movement with their wand and made them repeat back to her the spell. At the end of the lesson no one had managed to turn their toothpick into a pin. Some people now had a silver coloured toothpick while one boy had a pile of ash. Professor Meerier excused them from class 5 minutes early and gave them instructions on how to get to the Quiddich Pitch for their next lesson. The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years where to have their flying lessons together. When they arrived Professor Potter was waiting for them. He had horns and a tail but that didn't stop him from teaching. He waved to lily and then started the lesson. "In this class you will learn how to fly on a broom and if you are good enough then in later years you could play in your house quidditch team." A few muggleborns put up their hands. "Yes?" "Um...what's um... what's quidditch?" The Slytherins edged away from the question asker. "Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks but we will learn that later. For now please stand beside a broom." The first years hurried over to the two rows of brooms. All of the school brooms where old with knobbly handles and missing twigs. There was a little argument over a broom which was sorted out easily. Eventually all the first years where standing next to a broom. "Raise your hand over the broom and shout up!"  
Lily looked down at her broom and shouted a determined up! The broom rushed into her hand causing her to fall over face first. Giggles erupted the loudest being from Sophia. Lily stood up brushed the grass of her robes and looked pointedly at Sophia. "Laugh all you want at least my broom moved." The class looked down at Sophia's broom which was twitching slightly. Humph, Sophia crossed her arms, put her nose in the air and walked haughtily towards the castle. One of the other Gryffindor first years ran after her leaving the class in a shocked silence. "Well I guess you can all start. Straddle your broom and push off the ground hard. Hover for a minute and then point the nose of your broom down slightly to land. Off you go." Lily, Eva and Malorie where some of the first in the class to kick off. Instead of hovering they started to chase each other around the pitch. When the bell went all the students landed calmly. A few shaken muggleborns had to be taken to the infirmary but other than that there were no injuries. The result of the pranks was obvious at dinner. Professor Malfoy was 4 feet high with red and gold hair which clashed horribly with his green and pink polka dot body. Professor Potter still had the horns and tail but how his hair reached down to his ankle and his skin was a sickly green colour. Mini fireworks in the shapes of pigs were flying around his head. The students laughed and quite a few took photos. Lily made sure to get a picture of her father. She would send a copy to her mother immediately.

* * *

Pranks!

Hope you all like it. I'll try to get another chapter out in a week.

Luv ya,  
Boof =P


End file.
